La Batalla Final
by Danieru Garushia
Summary: Goku y sus amigos se enfrentaran al peor enemigo que hayan conocido. ¿Podran Goku y sus Amigos derrotar a este nuevo enemigo?
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Ball y sus personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama**

**Capitulo 1: La Noticia.**

**Era un dia normal en la tierra, Goku estaba con sus dos hijos Gohan y Goten entrenando.**

**Goku: vaya gohan te has vuelto más fuerte y tú también goten**

**Gohan-Goten: gracias papa**

**Chi-Chi intervino en el entrenamiento diciendo:**

**Chi-Chi: muchachos vengan a comer!**

**Goku: genial! Me muero de hambre (ruge el estomago de goku como un león)**

**Despues de comer la familia fue a la atalaya de Kami a saludar a todos sus amigos**

**Goku: Hola!**

**Todos: Goku!**

**Celebraron mucho hasta que termino la fiesta y Kami, Vegeta, Piccolo y Goku se reunieron.**

**Kami: los reuno porque se avecina una nueva amenaza a la Tierra.**

**Vegeta: Cual es esa amenaza?**

**Kami: se hace llamar Hachiyack.**

**Goku: Hachiyack?**

**Kami: el es muy poderoso y no tendrá piedad de la tierra asi que ustedes tienen que entrar en la Habitacion del Tiempo.**

**Piccolo: por cuánto tiempo?**

**Kami: 5 dias**

**Goku: eso son 5 años**

**Vegeta: todos juntos o cada uno?**

**Kami: todos juntos y sin parar.**

**Todos: esta bien**

**¿Seran capaces de Derrotar a Hachiyack? **

**Subo capítulos todos la Viernes!**

**SAYONARA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por el Review Luis Carlos y este es el siguiente capi.**

**Capitulo 2: El entrenamiento.**

**Goku, Piccolo y Vegeta entrenaban juntos en la Habitación del Tiempo.**

**Goku: (Piccolo y Vegeta están más fuertes de lo que pensé)**

***Vegeta comienza a golpear fuerte a Piccolo***

**Piccolo:(intentare vencerlo!)**

***Piccolo le da un gancho a vegeta que lo manda a volar***

**Vegeta: GUSANO!**

***Vegeta se transforma en SSJ2***

**Vegeta: Los venceré a los dos!**

**Goku: Tranquilízate vegeta!**

***Goku se transforma es SSJ2***

**Piccolo: Quieres pelea? Ven por ELLA!**

***Los tres chocan y comienzan a pelear***

**Goku: Kamehameha!**

**Vegeta: Big Bang!**

**Piccolo: Cañon de Haz especial!**

**Despues de 5 años de entrenamiento en la Habitacion del Tiempo. Goku, Piccolo y Vegeta salen más fuertes que nunca.**

**Vegeta: oye Kami ¿Cuánto falta para que Hachiyack llegue a la tierra?**

**Kami: faltan 3 dias para que llegue a la Atmosfera**

**Goku: bueno, todos debemos descansar para vencer a ese monstruo**

**Todos: Si**

**Vegeta: nos vemos aquí a las 3 de la tarde en 3 dias**

**Goku-Piccolo: ok**

**Y cada guerrero tomo su camino.**

**¿Qué tan fuertes se volvieron ellos?**

**¿Podran vencer a Hachiyack?**

**Subo capi todos los viernes **

**SAYONARA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por los consejos Luis Carlos y Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes le pertenecen al famoso Akira Toriyama**

**Capitulo 3: Primer Día **

**Goku y su familia estaba de picnic en un lago disfrutando y comiendo (como siempre :v)**

**-¿Cómo será ese tal Hachiyack?- se pregunto Goku.**

**-Papa en que piensas?- pregunto Gohan a su Padre ya que lo notaba un poco pensativo.**

**-No es nada, sigamos comiendo- dijo animado Goku.**

**-Yo ya estoy lleno- dijo Gohan frotándose la barriga.**

**-Chi-Chi está muy buena la comida- dijo Goku con una expresión de amor hacia su esposa.**

**-Hay gracias Goku… Siempre te hare tu comida con mucho amor :3- dijo Chi-Chi mientras le daba comida a Goku.**

**-Es bueno pasar tiempo con mi familia….Perdoneme por no pasar tiempo con ustedes- dijo Goku un poco triste.**

**-No importa Goku… lo importante es que estas ahora con nosotros- dijo Chi-Chi mientras abrazaba a Goku.**

**-Sip es verdad… Eso no me importa y a mama tampoco- dijo Gohan tratando de levantarle el ánimo a su padre.**

**-Gracias…Por todo- dijo Goku mientras lloraba y abrazaba a Gohan y Chi-Chi.**

**-Vencere a Hachiyack para Protegerlos y no moriré****!- pensó Goku mientras Llegaba a su casa.**

**Y asi termina esta cap**

**Subo capítulos todos los viernes y recomienden ese Fic a cualquiera que piensen**

**SAYONARA!**


End file.
